


For Ryan

by jenilynn998200



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenilynn998200/pseuds/jenilynn998200
Summary: Something I wrote to try and convey to Ryan how some of his fans feel.





	

I wonder if you know  
Just how you affect us  
The Mad King speaks to his subjects

A word from your lips  
Leaves us breathless  
Wanting to be closer to our King

Do you understand  
How just a simple acknowledgement  
Can make a follower feel?

I wonder if you know  
Just how you touch our lives  
Your loyal subjects hanging on your whims

With a word, just a word  
You can make a person’s day  
And go on about yours as if you are just a mortal man

You walk among us  
Treading softly through cyberspace  
Touching thousands everyday

We all adore you, King Ryan  
You have our love and support  
Long Live the Mad King


End file.
